Aircraft cabins require heated floor panels in the galley and other areas to temperature-control the environment inside the aircraft. Generally, the heated floor panels must also be damage resistant such that they continue to heat the area when they are stepped on, rolled over by carts, or other items come into contact with the floor of the aircraft cabin. Currently, heated floor panels have heating elements layered under a metallic skin. In this configuration, the heated floor panels are susceptible to impact and piercing damage.
The materials used to protect heated floor panels must be thermally conductive, allowing transfer of heat between the heater and the cabin of the aircraft, but must also be electrically insulating to prevent shorting of the heater. Most thermally conductive materials are also electrically conductive, limiting the choice of materials.